Many variations of face protectors, such as blunt force and ballistic impact protectors, for the face and or jaw have been designed in the past. Such systems are typically connected directly to the helmet via a nylon strap extending from the helmet to the face protector. However, such systems to not allow the face protector to swing freely along specified axis/axes of rotation, and many do not have simple or easy detachment and reattachment of the face protector to the helmet.
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for improved devices, systems and methods that can provide at least one of improved detachment and reattachment of facial or neck protection, and improved retention of such face protectors if detached from only one side of a helmet. Such systems can be useful, for example, for first-responders and military personnel likely to be put in harm's way such as soldiers, law enforcement officers, and firefighters.
The present systems and methods, etc., provide these and/or other advantages.